Sportsmen often require small hand tools for the pursuit of their chosen endeavor and in fact their lives may at times depend on such tools. Ordinary hand tools, as used by the populace, generally have been used by sportsmen, but generally they are not well adapted to such use, especially because of the lack of versatility and dependability, both of which are desirable because the tool may need to be carried a substantial distance. Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is to devise a saw that can be easily carried and is of a lightweight.
There have been attempts to do this in the prior art. One of those is Wilkens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,745. In this case the inventor has made a handle to which several types of saw blades attached. The problem with this invention is that there is no room in the handle to store the blades. In addition, the individual would have to carry the handle and the blades separately and there would be more possibility that the blades would be lost. Also, in case of wet weather, the blades, since they are not carried in anything, could get wet and rust. Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is to devise an easy waterproof method of storage that reduces the size of the handle plus blade. To solve this objective the applicant has placed the blade within the handle for storage. This method solves not only the objective of reducing the size of the saw when stored and carried but also in case of wet weather eliminates the problem of the blades getting wet and rusting. There have been several attempts in the prior art to put the blade in the handle. These include R. D. Philbrick, U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,463, Pape et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,996, Flood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,307 and R. C. Dreier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,931. The problem with all of these patents is they call for a specially designed blade which makes the saw expensive to make and makes the blades hard to find in the marketplace. To solve this problem the applicant uses a regular saw blade that is sold for most popular brands of hands saws. Thus, the blades can be found in any small hardware store. This is especially important for sportsmen, hunters, and outdoor adventurers in that they usually venture into areas that are lightly populated and out of the way. Further, none of these inventions show a compartment for the storing the saw blade that is watertight. This is essential for the outdoor sportsmen or hunter who often in their adventure finds inclement weather.
Another objective of the invention is to design the portable handsaw such that it can be used by a sportsmen or hunter to cut limbs higher in trees then the normal reach. To achieve this objective applicant has designed a small attachment to the portable hand saw that enables the blade to be attached to a tree limb to extend the reach of the saw. This gives the adventurer the ability to cut higher and better-suited limbs for his campsite.